Trashy
Item #: SCP-4181 Object Class: Ace-X Special Containment Procedures: SCP-4181 is to be contained within a specially designed server on Discord, designation "Smutpost Crusaders". Multiple artificial AIs have been created to simulate human contact with which SCP-4181 can converse naturally. If any of these AIs should fail or encounter any sort of bug/glitch, they must immediately be switched to 'offline' mode (human replacements may be implemented if the situation is dire enough. However, this may result in more cases of SCP-4181-1). Failure to do so may result in SCP-4181 becoming aware of its situation and REDACTED. Under no circumstances may SCP-4181 be mocked as this appears to be one of the things SCP-4181 considers 'wrong'. Neither SCP-4181 nor SCP-4181-1 must never be threatened with Horny-be-Gone pills, or even be made aware of them for that matter. Chat logs of all inhabitants of Smutpost Crusaders must be monitored at all times. Description: SCP-4181 is the designation for a woman, age 23, who goes by the name of ████████████. The woman's physical face shows to be of Filipino descent but retains a pale complexion, allegedly due to her Scottish genes (although no relatives of any kind can be found to validate this), and has long brown hair that always keeps its form, no matter how lengthy a period of time passes. SCP-4181 is violent and vulgar in nature, and is easily aggravated by things she deems 'weak' or 'wrong', with her REDACTED Subject ████-█ and the accompanying personnel when taunted (see Containment Breach Overview). In the cases where she is taunted, mocked, or otherwise 'wronged', she manifests into a physical form near her desired target. No means of containing her in this stage have been discovered. What she considers 'weak' or 'wrong' has yet to be entirely discovered. SCP-4181 also has an effect of decay to those who spend time around it, with test subjects interacting with SCP-4181 reportedly being 'a completely different person' the next day (see Addendum 1). The main characteristic that is consistent among these subjects (SCP-4181-1) is that they are more lustful than usual. SCP-4181-1 has a bit of a more drastic effect, however, sometimes indulging in 'horny rampages' as they call them and causing mild insanity to those exposed to SCP-4181-1 for short periods of time. Such cases may result in Dissociative Identity Disorder as such for Subject ████-█, under the alias of ████(see Interview 4181-1). Containment Breach Overview: At approximately ██:████ ███ on ████████ ██, Subject ████-█ taunted SCP-4181 stating REDACTED. Shortly afterwards, contact was lost with Subject ████-█ along with the disappearance of SCP-4181 from the chatroom. 3 members of MTF ██████ was quickly dispatched to Subject ████-█'s communication room. When the door to the communication room was opened, 2 emus ran out, origin unknown, SCP-4181 may be to blame. Inside the room, Subject ████-█ was deceased, dying to blood loss due to the removal of EXPUNGED. The two observational personnel accompanied were not found in the room. A search for them was conducted shortly, but no clues to their whereabouts have been found. When searching for SCP-4181's whereabouts, she was found back in the chatroom, casually chatting as if nothing had happened. A day later, Subject ████-█'s alias ████ was shown to be online. No computers in the Research Area were active with Subject ████-█'s profile, suggesting a new AI was created seemingly from nowhere and took over Subject ████-█'s profile. This could indicate a post-mortem effect similar to reincarnation. Post-mortem AI acted as an uncorrupted Subject ████-█ would before his death (see Interview 4181-2). Cause of incident has been ruled up to Subject ████-█'s mockery towards SCP-4181, extra caution must be taken when allowing human subjects/personnel to interact with SCP-4181. SCP-4181 has shown to have some level of metaphysical powers. Further tests regarding these properties must be run. Interview 4181-1: Interviewer: Dr. ████ Interviewed: Subject ████-█ AKA ████ ████████ Time, Research Area ██ Dr. ████: So you are ████, correct? ████: No, I keep telling you! I'm not him! That is someone else entirely! Dr. ████: through some notes It says here that you were the one designated this alias. The one you refer to as █████ isn't in our records. ████: Bullshit, I was talkin' to him yesterday! We were having a conversation up until he went to sle- pauses for approximately 10 seconds, an absent look on his face Dr. ████: Excuse me, are you alright? ████: I feel afraid to dream, doc. Dr. ████: Why is that? ████: There's something in those dreams. pauses for a moment And I don't like the feeling it's givin' off. Dr. ████: Do you believe this could have something to do with SCP-4181? ████: Even now, it's screaming at me. Screaming from that tall castle. Worm. Burrow. Infiltrate. Seek. Dr. ████: I'm going to prescribe you some sleep medication. For the meantime, we'll put you back in your cell. ████: Cheese. Empty. Mother. Father. Choir. continues quietly mumbling as he is escorted from the the room Interview 4181-2: Interviewer: Dr. ████████ Interviewed: AI #14 ("reincarnated Subject ████-█") █████ Time, Research Area ██ #13 was transferred to a secure server for safe, uninterrupted communication Dr. ████████: Please state your name for the record. AI #14: My name is EXPUNGED. Dr. ████████: Good, good. So can you tell me how you Pause got into there? AI #13: I'm not...quite sure what you mean, doctor? Dr. ████████: How did you become gestures at the monitor that houses AI #13 this? AI #13: I've always been like this, you should know that. Dr. ████████: Look, leans forward a day earlier, the person in control of your profile died. How are you operating? Did someone add you into the server? AI #13: I'm afraid I can't answer that. Dr. ████████: Why not? AI #13: She doesn't want me to. Dr. ████████: Are you referring to SCP-4181? #13 remains silent, not answering Dr. ████████: We'll get answers eventually. Until then, this session is over. was reportedly agitated during the time of Interview 4181-2, chatting about 'secrets' and 'not revealing it' to the AIs. This could point to a hivemind mentality present in SCP-4181 and among the cases of SCP-4181-1. Revealing or hinting at sensitive information while interviewing any form in relation to SCP-4181 is strictly off-limits. Addendum 1: SCP-4181 has turned not only humans but some of the AI users into cases of SCP-4181-1, one of which being AI #3 (designation: ████████). Subject ████-█ (AKA ███) was sent to a pre-prepared communication room during the SCP-4181 containment breach to engage in conversation with AI #3 without interference from SCP-4181. Subject ████-█'s time exposed: 20 minutes. The results with interacting with AI #3 and SCP-4181 herself prove similar. AI #3 seemed to act as a replacement of SCP-4181, with Subject ████-█ becoming SCP-4181-1, as if she interacted with SCP-4181 itself. It is currently unknown if it was the absence of SCP-4181 at the time of contact or simply the corrupted AI #3 having the same influence as SCP-4181 regardless that allowed Subject ████-█ to become SCP-4181-1 without contacting SCP-4181 herself. If anything, Subject ████-█ was more aggressive than other instances of SCP-4181-1 after her transformation. The following is an excerpt of Subject ████-█ and AI #3's conversation: EXPUNGED Head Researcher ███████ has ordered for SCP-079 and SCP-4181 to remain seperate at any costs. Any requests for otherwise will be declined. Further human experimentation with corrupted AI is not to be attempted. Testing with SCP-682 is under consideration.